


Imagination Gateway Surprise

by disgustiphage



Category: MSPA, Problem Sleuth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustiphage/pseuds/disgustiphage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace Dick takes a moment to enjoy a glory hole and what is obviously a beautiful woman on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination Gateway Surprise

  Love was in the air, although whether or not one could call it such was questionable. Romantic, a bathroom stall was not. A graffiti-covered bathroom stall with a hole drilled into the wall, however... still was not romantic. But, it was fun. So very, very fun.  
  The angel in the other stall was doing a damn fine job. Ace Dick, weary of whores but desperate to nut by something other than his hand, had spotted the hole and a fleeting look at a couple of shy, beckoning fingers. There was not even a moment's thought before his cock was out and in some stranger's warm, eager mouth. She licked and kissed lightly up and down his swelling shaft, taking his balls into her mouth, rolling them with her tongue, coming back up to slip her smooth moist lips over his head and swirl that tongue around his slit. It was so warm and inviting and AD attempted to thrust, but the solid wall before him hindered such motions.  
  It felt pretty fucking great, but he wished he knew exactly how hot the dame was on the other side. The shitty drawing of a big-tittied babe scribbled around the hole was not really doing it for him, particularly since his forehead was resting directly upon it. Bad angle.  
  
  AD resolved to rely on his vast imagination.  
  ....  
  ....  
  Shit.  
  
  Deciding that the big-tittied babe deserved another shot, AD leaned back to admire the beautifully rendered squarish breasts. He admired them for about half a second before losing his balance and tumbling backwards, slipping and falling onto the gross, cold floor. His pride meter took a critical hit, but otherwise, he would live. Thank GPI the room was empty except for him and...  
  "H-hello, Dick. Fancy... seeing you here," said Pickle Inspector, his slightly wet, red face poking just over the wall of the stall. His head resting against the other wall, AD's eyes moved up and met with PI's, staring blankly for several seconds. The lightbulb in his head apparently was operating on a dimmer switch today.  
  AD was suddeny flooded with many emotions, several of them variants of rage and disgust. He might have acted upon them, if not for his saliva-coated, needy cock, growing cold and lonely in the open air. Ace Dick stood, dusted himself off, and promptly demanded that Pickle Inspector get back down there and finish what he started.  
  
  PI was happy to resume the position. With one hand he stroked himself, the other firmly gripping the shaft that had re-emerged from the wall like a mole that needed desperately to be whacked. He gave the tip a series of little kisses then really went down to business, putting his usually ineloquent tongue to excellent use. With slow, deliberate strokes he pumped that solid piece of flesh while he bobbed his head and sucked and sucked, the warm salty taste of precum prompting both his hands to move ever faster.  
  
  AD was practically plastered to the wall, shutting his eyes and trying and failing to think of someone other than PI, but his mind was fuzzing and soon he stopped caring it just felt so fucking good _holy shit holy shit_. He felt PI take as much dick into his mouth as he could possibly fit, so hot and wet, flicking his tongue. A finger traced down the shaft and cupped and gently massaged his balls. And with one really damn good suck _holy fuck_ AD reached the edge and his legs buckled and his ass was nearly re-introduced to the floor as he flooded PI's mouth.  
  PI swallowed it all, even going so far as to continue to suck the tip, draining AD of every last drop of cum, shuddering as he made his own mess on the floor between them. PI stood up, licking his own off his hands and AD's from around his lips.  
  
  Recomposing himself, PI exited the stall, meeting AD face to awkward face. He could barely stand to look up at him.  
  "...Want to cuddle?" PI quietly offered.  
  "Shut up," AD snapped. The hurt look on PI's face made him pause and sigh and whisper the closest thing to an apology as he could muster: "Alright, fine, let's go," he said, offering his hand.


End file.
